A New Target
by Aiko Yamasaki
Summary: After failing to obtain Itachi Uchiha's body, Orochimaru seeks out another person, who just so happens to be in the same clan, to be his host. Will he succeed in getting her, or would he have bitten off more than he could chew? COMMENTS PLEASE!


_**A new target**_

Orochimaru set his eyes on his target, getting ready to strike like the starving snake he was. After his failed attempt to capture and control his first victim, he was forced to stay low for a while until things cleared up a bit. But now that he has a new, younger and stronger target, he was confident that his plan would work. He would gain the power that he longed for for such a long time. The target was a young woman with milk chocolate brown hair tied back into a high ponytail that just reached her butt and blank aqua eyes that stared into the distance. She looked nothing like her older brother or her parents. Her body was slimming yet muscular that held onto top of it a short black skirt that didn't even make it past the upper half of her thigh and a thin white belly shirt that just skimmed the top of her belly button. The shirt was low cut with a black dragon imprinted across the front and continued to the back as if surrounding her body. Long and slender leather black boots covered half way up her leg to her knee. To all of the men who laid eyes on her, she was beautiful with her flawless body. Her face was perfectly shaped with perfect cheekbones and a perfect tan that didn't involve hours on the beach and pounds of sunscreen that left the skin greasy. She was a target that nobody would expect with a kekkei genkai that was truly, power wise, at the top of the charts.

Orochimaru grinned to himself. He had been waiting for such a long time and now he was going to get what he hopped for, as long as she didn't kick his ass.

The woman was heading towards a giant wooden gate that lead out of the Leaf Village. She was alone quietly thinking to herself. As she left the village she stopped and looked back, a questioning look on her face.

"Was there…? No, I must be imagining things…" She said softly to herself, then turned and walked away.

The sun was setting, leaving the sky in various hues of oranges, reds and pinks. The trees toward above her as if trying to prove their dominance. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves high up in the canopy of the trees and lifted her skirt when suddenly someone came from behind and grabbed onto her, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around her waist.

"What's a pretty lady like you, Yamato, doing walking out in the middle of the woods when it's getting dark?" The voice was low and peevishly perverted. In an instance, Yamato knew who it was. She turned her head slowly. A man with long thin charcoal black hair and purple eye shadow stood behind her with a pleased look on his face.

"Orochimaru…" The words were spoken under her breath. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man that had tried to steel her brother's body, and lost his hand because of it, was now standing behind her with a seductive glint in his eyes. "Orochimaru, what do you~" Before she could finish, Yamato was pushed backwards and held up against a tree, now facing her attacker, who now looked even more excited than before.

"You know very well why I'm here. I want you touching me. I want your breast in my mouth and I want my erotic cock in side you. I want you sucking on me."

Fear shot through Yamato's body. Yamato broke free from his grip and ran away from the tree in which she was pinned to. Before she could get far, Orochimaru managed to get in front of her and punched her in the stomach. She could feel her ribcage shift in an unnatural direction. Yamato withstood the pain and countered. She struck Orochimaru in the face, repelling him away from her. Orochimaru broke through several trees before he came to a stop. He stood up and stood there for a minute, his head towards the ground and his shoulders moving with his chuckle.

"Feisty aren't we?" Orochimaru teased.

In an instant he dashed forward and drew a large sword from a sheath behind his back. Yamato noticed it to late to react. The sword pierced through her side. Yamato whimpered in pain. The depleting light was making it harder and harder for her to fight. She had to do something soon.

Yamato was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Orochimaru come up from behind and push her against the tree once again. He pinned her arms with one hand and the other held her left hip. Before she could react, Orochimaru began to roughly suck on her neck, releasing pleasure filled moans that echoed throughout the forest. He groped along the curves of Yamato's body. His lips crept up her neck and to her quivering bottom lip. Orochimaru bit the lip teasingly, his hand now searching to get inside. Almost immediately did he find the band to her panties. He stroked the center of her opening gently. Unwanted pleasure struck throughout Yamato's now shaking body. She gasped when something pushed inside of her, hitting that one spot directly. Sending pleasure throughout her body once again. A loud moan escaped her lips. Orochimaru slipped his tongue into her mouth, now exploring restricted territory. He teased and played with her tongue, waiting for a reaction. Yamato's cheeks turned bright red as Orochimaru's fingers thrust in and out of her body. He pulled his tongue out and began to nibble on Yamato's ear.

"I want to hear you scream with pleasure. I want to feel your walls closing in on me and I want to feel your tongue licking my cock. It longs for your touch." Orochimaru continued to nibble and pulled his hand out of Yamato's body. He leaned in closer to her, not allowing any way of escape, unfastened the button to his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear. His cock stuck out, reaching for Yamato. Orochimaru grabbed onto the waistband of his victim's skirt and underwear and pulled them off. He grabbed onto his cock and began to rub it. Unable to look away, Yamato watched as Orochimaru masturbated. "Now let me hear you scream." Without hesitation, Orochimaru pushed his erotic cock into Yamato's opening, hitting the perfect spot to send a heap of pleasure throughout her body. Yamato closed her eyes and and turned her head to the side, leting out a cry of pleasure and pain. Orochimaru began to thrust, hitting the same spot every time. Yamato whimpered. She was loosing her strength. At this rate, she would soon be unable to hold herself up.

The thrusts got faster and deeper. Pleasure was coursing throughout Yamato's body. Her self-control was quickly deteriorating. Tears streamed down her face as she moaned and whimpered in pitiful delight. Orochimaru kissed her once again, this time his tongue exploring deeper into her mouth. His hips slowed down, giving Yamato's quivering body a break. Her knees trembled, unable to hold her for much longer.

Orochimaru removed his twitching cock and rested it against Yamato's inner thigh. He bit onto her lower lip and traveled to the side of her neck and began to gently kiss her.

"O-Orochimaru…. Please, s-stop…." Yamato begged helplessly beneath her stagnant breath. Her vision was blurred and her mind was hazy from all thoughts. She couldn't think clearly, but all she knew was that she didn't want this.

There was a long silent pause that left Yamato uneasy. Orochimaru smiled, pleased once again.

"I'll stop if you…give me your clans power. Give me the power of the Sharingan!" Without warning, Orochimaru bit down at the base of Yamato's neck. She screamed as pain coursed throughout her body. Instantly her limbs went numb and she collapsed, uprising a heap of dust from the dirt road. Orochimaru looked down at Yamato. Her body wasn't moving, though he could hear the faint panting of her breath. "You now bear my curse and now belong to me." Said Orochimaru harshly. He turned and slid in his pants and buttoned them.

"W-Why… why did you do this…?" Yamato's words were soft and weak. She couldn't move, nor could she raise her voice.

"Because I wanted to." Orochimaru turned and walked away.

For a long while, Yamato lay in the same spot, her body hurting too much to move. Finally, she got the strength to stand. She picked up her skirt and slid it on her still trembling body. Yamato leaned up against the tree and began to walk home, her free hand grabbed onto her neck, feeling for any sign of injury, but there was none, just a lingering pain that swept across her body. She felt faint and ill. Not only did her body hurt, but also her heart split in two. Her dignity and pride were stolen from her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Yamato's eyes were deprived of any life that she had left in her. Her ribs hurt and blood dripped from her open wound. Every muscle in her body screamed and begged for her to stop and rest, but she was so close to getting home. She could even smell the barbecue pork being cooked with fresh vegetables and Miso soup. The thought of eating a warm dinner and taking a long hot bath gave Yamato much needed energy.

After about 30 minutes of walking, Yamato reached a large house with a picture of the Uchiha crest on a stain glass window that took up half of the length of the house. The smell of food was intoxicating. Yamato quickly made her way up the hill to the oak wood porch and grabbed onto to handle on the door. She twisted and opened it, entering the warm house. 2 maids came to greet her when she suddenly collapsed at their feet. Everyone was in a panic, trying to figure out what was wrong and trying to get their master to speak to them.

A small pool of blood formed beneath her immobile body.

The only thing she said was in a low mumble that could barely be heard in all of the commotion. She said,

"I'm home…"

~0~0000~0000~000~0~

This was just a quick idea that I threw down onto paper, or Microsoft Word. It's not really all that great or all that is also the first time I've written an M rated story. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Please tell what you think about the story and give me some pointers for the next time, if there is a next time, I write a story like this. Also, I'm not sure if I should write more to this story or not. So please tell your thoughts on a sequel. Please and thank you!


End file.
